Do You Love Me?
by spkpoet
Summary: A short fluff piece of Scorpius Malfoy proposing to Lily Potter.


I had just finished my last N.E.W.T. and was heading out the doors of the Great Hall, planning on going to the Quidditch pitch to fly a few laps. As everyone was flooding out though, two men standing near the doors caught my eye. Well they actually caught everyone's eyes. One of them was the Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter. The other, was the son and grandson of two Deatheaters, Scorpius Malfoy. Now, most people would expect them to be dualing before speaking to each other. However, I knew that they were both here to see the same person, so they had more in common than an outsider would think. That one person, was me. I am Lily Luna Potter. Harry Potter's daughter, and Scorpius Malfoy's girlfriend.

I will go ahead and tell you this: Scorpius is nothing like his father was when he was the same age. My boyfriend was in Slytherin, yes, but so am I. Scorpius has been involved in our family since his first year when he befriended one of my two older brothers, Albus. They are two years older than me. Anyway, Scorpious was Al's best friend when they started, because Al ended up in Slytherin, too. But house and name are about the only two things Scor has in common with the young Draco Malfoy. A few years after the war, Scor's dad swallowed a lot of pride and switched sides, according to my father, truly sorry about what he had been a part of. Scor is quite a bit like the man that raised him. Draco is very kind now, especially to Scor's mother and myself. I thought for sure that our fathers would have heart attacks when they found out that not only were their sons best friends, but one son was dating his best friend's little sister.

Anyway, my father and boyfriend had finally spotted me, and my dad opened his arms, waiting for me to come to them. I obligingly hugged him first, knowing he was also there to see Nev-Professor Longbottom.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Scor." My voice came out rough, the consequence of not speaking all morning. They both greeted me in turn. Dad quickly dismissed himself after giving me another quick hug and Scor a pat on the back, heading off, most likely either to the kitchens or Neville's office.

Scor took my hand, leading me out to the old tree where we had all of our firsts. Well, most of them anyway. He asked me out here, we had our first date, first kiss, first fight all at this tree. But it wasn't just our tree. It was a family tree. You see, my grandfather carved his and my grandmother's initials in this tree. And after the war, my dad carved his and my mother's initials in this tree. My brothers never carved any initials in the tree, because they didn't know who they would want for more than just a "fling." I had never told Scor, but I always hoped our initials would be on the tree next.

Scor sat down first, his back against the tree. He then pulled me down to sit in his lap while we talked. We spent most of the afternoon like that: talking about everything and nothing. Every now and then he would brush his lips against my hair and make me shiver. In turn, I would trace patterns on his arms, which were wrapped loosely around my waist, holding me upright. As our conversation progressed, I asked him the question I would always pose after the first time he told me he loved me.

"Scor, do you love me?" I knew most of his answers by heart-including this one. His yes was a quiet whisper in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Scor, how much do you love me?" The wording of his answer to this question varied each time, but the meaning was always the same. This time, his reply "There are no words for how much I love you. The deepest part of the ocean is the shore of the lake in comparison to my love for you. The highest mountain is not even visible in comparison to what I feel for you." This was just loud enough to be heard by me with his mouth at my ear, and was said with such a passion in his voice that I nearly fell to the ground with my shakes.

"Scor, _why_ do you love me?" His answer to this was never the same, and tended to lead into things I wanted to avoid when my father was roaming the castle.

"I love that you don't care about your last name, or mine. I love that you've never cared about other people's opinions of us. I love your red hair that you think can't be tamed without muggle product or spells. I love your smile, and the dimple on your cheek that only shows up when you're genuinely happy. I love your laugh, and how just hearing it could get me through the hardest days. I love the way I can pick you out from across the Great Hall. I love how hard you work to please the professors, even though you don't really need to study to surpass everyone else. I love how you help the younger students in the common room, even when you still have parchments of work left. I love that you loved me when I was your brother's idiotic friend. I love that you are you." With that, I slid onto the ground, my legs still lying over his, and turned to face him, kissing him fully before realizing he was holding something. He had been facing behind him slightly, and, with his wand out, had carved something in the tree. There were now three sets of initials: JP+LE, HP+GW, and now, SM+LP. He had one more thing in his hand as he stood, lifting me up to stand next to him, before kneeling once more, and holding out a box for me to focus on.

"I love you, and now I think you have heard every reason, counting each of the answers I've given before. Would you make me the happiest and luckiest man on earth and marry me?" I couldn't breathe, let alone form a verbal answer, so I fell down to my knees in front of him, leaning up to kiss him, raising my hands to hold his head to mine. When I broke the kiss, I looked into Scor's stormy grey eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Scorpius. But I need to tell you something: I'm the lucky one tonight. I get to call the man I fell in love with nine years ago my husband."


End file.
